Devices such as security system device housings are usually mounted to a surface such as a wall or ceiling using drywall anchors. As known in the art, a drywall anchor such as those under the EZ-ANCHOR brand have two components—the anchor itself and a screw that is inserted into the anchor. An installer of a security system device (such as a PIR sensor, a siren, etc.) will mount the device housing by first installing the anchor into the drywall in a desired location and then inserting the screw almost completely into the internal cylinder of the anchor. Part of the screw head is left outside the anchor, and an aperture in the housing is placed over the screw head. The screw head may then be tightened to secure the housing against the wall.
This process takes an undesired amount of time and is subject to errors in location. First, the installer must approximate where the hole should be, mark it with a pencil, and then insert and turn the anchor into place. Many times the final location is not exactly in the desired location. In addition, when two or more anchors are used, the resulting alignment is often not straight and thus not aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, by requiring the use of an anchor and then a screw, multiple steps are required of the installer to mount the housing.
However, the design of the anchor and its snug interaction with drywall is desired to be used without the problems mentioned herein.
Thus, it is desired to provide a housing for security system devices and the like that is easily and quickly mountable on a wall or other surface without the problems of the prior art as described herein.